The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy! (Vol 5)
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Spiderboy (my O.C.) has ended the war between autobots and decepticons, but there is no time to celebrate for him or his boyfriend Bumblebee (TFP) for Spiderboy's life is about to take a turn for the worst! Warning: Yaoi (slash, boyxboy) inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#24**

**Old Wounds.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hello everyone and welcome to volume five of The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy! No bad/mean reviews please. Anyways, enjoy!**

Mason walked out of the bathroom, wearing his red and black autobot shirt with blue jeans, the steam from his shower flooding out of the bathroom behind him.

"BOO!" Bumblebee yelled in Mason's face, making him jump back in fright.

"Jeez 'Bee! You know you're not detected by my spider sense!" Mason said as Bumblebee helped him up off the ground. Bumblebee chuckled as he brought Mason in close, a big smile upon his face. Mason smilied back, knowing why Bumblebee was acting like that. Because from the first time they met he never had his original voice, but now he did* and he could use it too (Read Spiderboy Meets Transformers: Prime (Vol.4) for details -Mason).

"What's the point of having a voice if I can't use it?" Bumblebee asked before kissing Mason.

"True, true." Mason said once they both separated. "Okay, come on let me go, I've gotta get to school." Mason said with a smile before the black and yellow mech did as he was told.

"Want me to drive you to school?" Bumblebee offered as Mason packed his book bag for school. Mason merely shook his head.

"No, that's okay 'Bee. You just stay here and take it easy." Mason said as he walked over, kissing Bumblebee on the forehead before transforming into Spiderboy. "I'll be home by three o'clock for sure. Love you sweetspark!" Spiderboy said before phasing through the outer wall of the living room. Once outside Spiderboy spun a webline and swung towards his school.

"I love you too Mason." Bumblebee said before turning on the T.V.

**. . .**

_The one thing I hate the most in the world is this._ Mason thought to himself as he walked down the hallway with his book bag over his shoulder. _I hate having to turn off my healing factor every time I come to school now. Mom always tells me to blend into my enviorments, so I have to turn off my healing factor during school hours, unless something happens like a super-villian attack, but that rarely happens._ Mason thought before he reached his locker. He sighed before opening the metal door. Mason quickly placed his book bag into his locker before noticing the biggest bully of his grade Chris walk down the hall, covered in cuts and bruies. Mason knew why he was so beaten, he didn't do what the 'higher-ups' told him to do. The higher-ups being three tall guys, around Mason's height, (which was 6'1), were John, Ben and their leader, Noah. Mason felt a shiver travel down his spine, even though he battled super-villain after super-villian and won everytime. He still was scared of these three because of the hurt they brought to alot of younger people. And guess who their favorite target was? Come on, guess. Yep . . . Mason.

**. . .**

School was now over and Mason decided to walk home, where he wasn't too far from home. He walked slowly, checking through his agenda, glancing back at his old drawings of him and Bumblebee, before he had ever met the scout.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally shown his nerdy little head." A far too familiar voice come from the alley to his left. There stood John, Ben, and Noah, all standing over a younger kid with a extremely beaten up face. "Where have yoyu been freak?! Have been hiding behind your daddies?!" Noah taughted as he, John and Ben walked towards him slowly. Memories flashed through Mason's mind as he noticed Ben holding a crowbar and John holding his old blood-stained pipe while Noah took out his old switch-blade. Mason thightened his hand into a fist, refusing too run away.

"No Noah, I haven't been hiding behind anyone. I've been too busy actually getting things done, unlike you three for beating up little kids. Why do you guys do that anyway? Do you get a thrill, or are you just sooo ashamed of having small dicks that you want to prove you're a man by beating people up for fun? Because I'm betting on the second one." Mason said with now narrowed blue eyes as a breeze blew through the alley, swaying his dirty-blond hair as he noticed John and Ben growl, gripping their weapons tightly as if readying to kill him. Then Mason thought about what he was doing, he was just about to fight the three bullies that had tortured him, beaten him and made him cry, become suicidal, but now it was his turn to bring the hurt.

"Get him." Noah ordered in a growling tone before John and Ben raced over to Mason, their weapons in hand. Mason was about to dodged John's attack but something stopped him, a sort of parylizing fear. John hit Mason over the head with his pipe. Once Mason was on the ground he grabbed John's leg and pulled him to the ground.

_I'm __not__ letting you win this time! You have beaten me time and time again for __nothing__, as half of the school. I __won't__ let you do that again!_ Mason thought as he leapt to his feet as John fell to the ground. Ben swung his crowbar with great force, breaking three of Mason's ribs. Mason wailed in pain as he remembered something. _No healing factor!_ Mason went with the swing and tumbled backwards, rolling back onto his feet before getting up and was met with Noah's switch-blade to his stomach. Mason's eyes widened as he felt the blade turning in his guts, making the wound bigger before Noah pulled it out, forcing Mason to the ground with pain.

"Haven't you learned freak?! Never play the hero. It'll end up killing up!" Noah said before he, Ben and John began to beat on him. He took hit after hit after hit. Just waiting until the three left. After five more minutes they left. The other bullied kid just sat where he was for a moment before getting up and running away. Mason grunted in pain as he stood up.

"I . . . fucking hate . . . th-those guys." Mason said as he teleported away.

**. . . **

Bumblebee sat on the couch in the living room, aimlessly watching show after show, trying to entertain himself until Mason got home from school. The black and yellow mech glanced up at the clock. 3:00 PM. Mason should have been home by now. Bumblebee felt a certain worry begining to rush over him as the time passed. It was now 3:05 PM. Even though it was long since he last checked his worry was getting the best of him. Where was Mason? A few more moments passed before Mason suddenly teleported into the room, making Bumblebee jump back a bit in fright.

"Jeez! Don't scare me like tha-! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Bumblebee yelled as he noticed Mason's injuries. Mason stood up and coughed into his arm, blood squirting out of his mouth with each cough.

"I-I g-got . . . beat u-up by . . . s-some guys . . . after sc-school. Nothing too . . . bad." Mason said as he turned his healing factor back on and walked into the kitchen before tossing his book bag on the floor. Bumblebee folded his arms at Mason in disbelief.

"You were stabbed in the stomach, and beaten up pretty badly. And you're calling that nothing too bad?!" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic and a concerned voice.

"Well, at least I didn't die this time." Mason said sarcastically. This made Bumblebee a bit angry.

"That isn't funny!" Bumblebee said sternly. Mason only sighed before sliding to the floor, tears forming in his eyes.

"I know 'Bee. It isn't." Mason said as a tear slid down the side of his face. Bumblebee kneeled down and wiped the tear away.

"So, what are you going to do about those guys?" Bumblebee asked with a slight smile. Mason shook his head before chuckling.

"Whose says I'm going to do anything?" Mason asked as he got back up and walked over to his room.

"You're running away?" Bumblebee asked with a surprised voice. Mason shrugged.

"I don't know what to do 'Bee. This isn't one of those super hero things I can take care of with a snap of my fingers, this is . . ." Mason began before Bumblebee cut him off.

"Something you need to over come without your powers and super-strength and with your brain. They may have beaten you up when you were younger, but you've beaten up Megatron and won! You've beaten up a mystical giant spider, a cosmic force, an evil scientist, and you have always won. With your brain, not your brawn. You can do it Mason. Without putting on the mask." Bumblebee said with a smile. Mason paused for a moment before smiling back. He then leapt at the black and yellow mech and hugged him tight.

"I love you." Mason said as he burried his head into Bumblebee's shoulder. Bumblebee smilied before wrapping his arms around Mason.

"I love you too. Now, what's for super?"

**. . .**

School was over agian and once more Mason decided to walk home from school. He wasn't afraid of Noah and his dumb friends, and he wasn't going to let his past fears beat him anymore.

"Well, back again I see." Noah called out from the alley he, John and Ben had beaten him up in the day before. The pavement still stained with his blood. "I see you heal quickly. That's good. 'Cause we love beating you everyday." Noah said as he took out his switch blade. Mason only smirked.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be the one beaten today." Mason said as he walked into the alley while John and Ben came out of hiding.

"And why is that?" Noah asked with a smug grin on his face. Mason merely grinned back.

"Because I have this." Mason said as he took out one of his father Wade's favorite guns. Noah, John and Ben all looked as if they had just crapped their pants as they took a few steps back. "Remember a few years back when the school had the whole bring your parent to school day? Remember who I brought? The top mercanary in the world. My dad, Deadpool. Now, leave now, or I put one between each of your eyes." Mason said before the three bullies paused. "Oh, and don't bully anyone ever again. Or . . ." Mason said before shooting a bullet right past Noah's face, skimming his ear. "The next one gets you."

"O-O-Okay man, j-just take it easy!" Noah said as he, John and Ben backed away before they al turned and raced out of the alley. Mason just smirked.

"Like daddy Wade always says 'it only takes one bullet'." Mason said as he transformed into Spiderboy and leapt to the rooftops where he made his way home from there.

**. . .**

"Wow, you really skimmed his ear with that bullet?!" Bumblebee asked, optics wide. Mason nodded with a grin.

"Yep, and they practically crapped their pants in fear. You should have seen their faces! It was SO funny!" Mason said before the phone rang. Mason picked up the phone and anwsered with a simple hello.

_"Mason, are you alright?"_ It was Trina, Mason's genetic mother* (read all of the other Son of SpideyPool volumes to know more -Mason).

"Um. Yeah, or course. Why, did something happen?" Mason asked confused.

_"No, nothing really happened. I have to go now. I love you Mason, bye."_ Trina said in a sort of rushed tone. Mason looked at the phone for a moment before ending the call.

"That . . . was weird." Mason said before he shook the weird feeling he had. "You want to play halo?"

"Sure, why not?" Bumblebee said with a shrug.

**. . .**

_"You have no right to do this to me!" _Madison* (Mason's genetic sister, read earlier issues for details -Mason) yelled at the security camera in her room.

"Yes Madison, I do. And if I hadn't seen what you did to your brothers base before it was deployed you could have killed him and numerous others. I'm sorry my dear, but your powers, all of your powers are gone until I can trust you again." Trina said before ending the transmission. Madison groaned in her room before she reached over and grabbed her laptop, opening a private chat room.

_"She found out, now I've got no powers. But that doesn't matter. What is our next move?"_ Madison messaged. A few minutes passed before she received the reply.

_"We strike."_

**Well, there you go. A sort of good start-off to the newest volume of the Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy series! Hope you guys liked it! Stay tuned for the next chapter and take care everyone! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#25**

**Death in the Family.**

**Part 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

Mason and Bumblebee sat in the living room, watching a youtube reading of a creepypasta. Bumblebee was shuddering a little at how creepy the reader, a user named 'Mr. Creepypasta' was narrating it with such perfection, everything was vivid to them both. This particular creepypasta was one of Mason's favorites, not because it was scary, actually, he never knew why he liked it so much. It was called "Jeff the Killer." As the story ended Bumblebee sighed in relief, thinking that the nightmare fuel had ran out, but just as he relaxed himself back to normal another video began to play. Mason had set up a personal playlist off all of his favorite creepypastas read by , all of them in order by series. And guess what video was on now? "Jeff the Killer Returns." Bumblebee groaned before sinking back into the coach as a sort of suspensful music echoed in the background of the video. A few minutes passed before the phone rang from the kitchen.

"I'll get it!" Mason said with a smile.

"Don't leave me alone with these stories!" Bumblebee whispered with a sort of terrified voice before Mason anwsered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Mason, we're on our way out of the resturant there now. We should get home in about ten minutes." _Peter said from the other end of the phone line.

"Okay. Also you might find Bumblebee under the couch." Mason said with a smile.

_"Why might we find Bumblebee under the couch?"_ Peter asked confused as Mason counted down from threee with his seconds before hearing Bumblebee yelling.

"That anwser your question." Mason asked as he heard his father laughing on the other end of the phone call. "Anyways, I love you dads, I'll see you when you get home. Oh, and tell dad not to bring me home anything, knowing him he's probably going to do something extreme and bring me home what he got." Mason said before he heard an explosion in the background. "Like that. Anyways, I ove you guys. Bye." Mason said before ending the call and returning back to the living room where Bumblebee was hiding under the couch. "You okay?" Mason asked as he looked down at the black and yellow scout below him.

"Can we watch Pewdiepie instead?" Bumblebee asked, making Mason laugh a bit before switching the current playlist to a Pewdiepie video playlist.

"Better?"

"Much."

**. . . **

Peter and Wade walked down the street towards their apartment.

"You really had to blow up that window didn't you?" Peter asked as Wade turned to him, making them both stop dead in their tracks.

"Of course I had too! I wanted to get him that life-sized transformer, but it was so expensive and I-" Wade began before three pellets dropped down from the rooftops above. As each pellet hit the ground they dispensed a thick green gas, knocking out both Peter and Wade. "Ooohh! Nappy Time!" Wade said with a spiral before falling to the ground.

**. . .**

"Okay, they've been gone too long." Mason said as he transformed his left arm just enough so his left glove was there. Mason then activated his holo-screen before opening up a window that showed a map of New York City. Bumblrbrr watched as the map searched for something. A red dot then blinked on the map, making Mason's eyes widen. According to the scan his father's cell phone was in the house. "What the fu-" Mason said as he got off the couch and began to walk into the kitchen before being stabbed by a man in all black, except for his white ghost mask. "G-Ghost F-Face?!" Mason said confused.

"Long time no see Mason. Or should I say Spiderboy?" Ghost Face said as he stabbed Mason again with his hidden wrist blade. "It's been a long time." Ghost Face said as Mason dropped to the ground, his current wound not healing on it's own. "Oh, and I hope you like my new toys. They have this certain little thing of making your healing factor useless!" Ghost Face said before Bumblebee took out his blasters and began firing at Ghost Face, catching the mercanary of gaurd long enough for Rage (Mason's pet symbiote) to heal his wound. The symbiote then flowed over his host, creating Spiderboy's symbiote suit before wrapping a tentacle around Ghost face and throwing him out the window.

"We have to get out of here!" Mason said through Rage before grabbing the black and yellow mech. "I know Ghost Face, and if he knows where I live, then he's gonna-" Mason began before a explosive from within the apartment went off, sending Mason, Bumblebee and Rage out the window and on to the rooftop across the street. "Blow up the building." Mason said as Rage sank back into his bloodstream. Mason's eyes were wide, tears forming in them. His home, the one he always had, was now gone. Forever.

"So what now?" Bumblebee asked as he helped Mason off the ground. Mason looked down at his feet for a moment, closed his eyes and transformed into Spiderboy.

"We go after who did this. And I slice off their head." Spiderboy said as Bumblebee got on his back before he swung off. "And I think I know who did this."

**. . .**

"Well father. We have done a very good job." Madison said as she and Ghost Face walked into a white room that had four holding cells. Peter was in one, Wade in another and Trina in the third. The fourth cell was empty.

"Yes we have my daughter. And with his home gone he has no where to go. No where, but here." Ghost Face said with a grin from underneath his mask.

**. . .**

"I'm sorry I had to do this to you guys. I have no where else to go." Spiderboy said to team Prime. "But, I needed help from my whole family on this one."

**Well, sorry for this not being a long chapter. For the "Death in the Family" arc I'm going to have shorter chapters because that way I won't get too confused. But anyways, thank you for reading, please stay tuned for the next chapter and take care. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#26**

**Death in the Family.**

**Part 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"We've been swinging around the city for the past hour Mason, and we haven't found a single trace of Peter or Wade, and when you called mom . . . well . . . your mom, Madison said they were fine." Dark Spider (Mason/Spiderboy's clone) said as he and Spiderboy swung through the streets of New York.

"Your point?" Spiderboy asked as he and Dark Spider landed on a nearby rooftop. Dark Spider paused, trying to figure out how to say this easily.

"You have Ravage, Reaper, Bulkhead, Arcce, Smokescreen and Bumblebee looking across the city streets for any and all signs of Peter and Wade. And I think this is a little bit overkill." Dark Spider said, crossing his arms. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes at his clone.

"You would do the same if you were me." Spiderboy said with a angry tone. Dark Spider pointed a finger at Spiderboy's chest before saying loudly: I AM YOU! Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes even more. "No, apparently not." Spiderboy said as he began to walk to the edge of the rooftop before Dark Spider grabbed Spiderboy's shoulder.

"Mason, plea-!" Dark Spider said before being punched in the stomach by Spiderboy, the force of the blow sending him flying across the rooftop before he landed at the other end of the rooftop. Dark Spider coughed up a few drops of blood that splattered onto the ground.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS! THE TWO MEN THAT RAISED ME ARE MISSING AND I NEED TO FIND THEM! I NEED TO RESCUE THEM!" Spiderboy yelled before he paused, realizing what he had done to his poor abused clone. Spiderboy's look softened into a regretable one. "I-I'm sorry Dark Spider. I-I-I j-just can't . . ." Spiderboy said before taking off his mask, staring into the blackness of the lenses. "This is all because of this. This entity. Everyone I know, love and care about is in danger because I just wanted to play hero." Spiderboy said before putting the mask back on, turning away from Dark Spider. Dark Spider walked over to Spiderboy before laying a hand on his shoulder, turning him so they were both facing each other.

"Calm down. Just think. How could Ghost Face have known who you were? Can you think of anyone besides you and your family who knew your secret?" Dark Spider asked before Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened.

"Oh no. She's in trouble!" Spiderboy said, thinking of the one person in the world he trusted with his secret, who wasn't a part of his family.

"She?"

"I'll meet up with you later Dark Spider. I have to see if she's okay!" Spiderboy said before activating his rocket boots and flying off into the daylite sky.

"She." Dark Spider repeated before his spider sense went off. The black and red clone turned around before he felt a slight pain in his throat. Dark Spider plucked out a dart from his throat before falling to the ground, unconcious. Ghost Face walked over, standing above the clone.

"Too easy." The villain said before picking up Dark Spider and dragging him off.

**. . .**

The girl typed on her laptop with great speed, hoping to get the newest chapter of her fanfiction "Past Secrets" done before she had to go to her friend's house. She paused, looking over what she had just wrote with her bright, greenish-blue eyes.

"Nah, Spiderbot wouldn't say that." She said with a shake of her head, her short light brown hair swishing in the same motion as her head.

"And how do you know he wouldn't say that?" Spiderboy asked flameeshadoww from behind her. The user jumped in her seat before turning around, seeing Spiderboy.

"No way!" flameeshadoww said with wide eyes. Spiderboy nodded.

"Way." Spiderboy said before flameeshadoww hugged him. Spiderboy, a little taken aback by this merely hugged her back.

"S-Sorry, I just never expected to REALLY meet you!" flameeshadoww said, making Spiderboy smile from under his mask. "So, um, what are you doing here? Don't you have a Bumblebee make-out session to get to?" flameeshadoww asked with a slight smile. Spiderboy smilied back with a light chuckle.

"No, I came here to see how you were doing. Has anything strange or weird happened lately?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye. flameeshadoww shook her head.

"Nope, nothing abnormal. Why?"

"Somebody knows who I am." Spiderboy said with a worried look. "And they have my dads." flameeshadoww's eyes widened.

"Wow, that's um . . . intense."

"And, my home was blown up. So, yeah." Spiderboy said. flameeshadoww placed a hand on Spiderboy's shoulder, making the red and black super hero look her in the eyes.

"Am I in danger?"

"I'm not sure. But I hope not. You are the one person in the world. This world anyway, that I have had as a friend through all of the hard times in my life this far. And I don't really want to lose you, or anyone else." Spiderboy said before turning back to flameeshadoww's open window.

"Um . . . Mason?"

"Yeah?" Spiderboy anwsered, looking back to flameeshadoww, who had worry and fear burning in her eyes.

"Can I . . . come with you? Until this all blows over at least." flameeshadoww asked. Spiderboy paused for a moment, thinking about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"No."

"Why not?" flameeshadoww asked.

"Because I think I know who did this. And if I'm right, then if I bring you to my base then you'll be a easy target. This, or maybe a friend's house is the safest place for you." Spiderboy said as he fired a webline, about to swing off before flameeshadoww placed her hand on Spiderboy's shoulder again. "Anything else?" Spiderboy asked as he turned back around completely to face flameeshadoww.

"Just. This." flameeshadoww said as she lift up Spiderboy's mask up to the nose before stopping. "In case you don't make it."

"Um. Why does this feel like one of those 'never see each other again moments?'." Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye.

"Because it may be just that? And please, stop ruining the moment for me. I've always wanted to k-ki-kiss . . ." flameeshadoww said, trying hard to finish her sentence but just couldn't find the courage to say it. Spiderboy smilied at her softly.

"Kiss a superhero?" Spiderboy asked a few moments before flameeshadoww nodded. "Well, go ahead." flameeshadoww smilied before grabbing Spiderboy's head in close, pausing for a moment before kissing him for a brief few seconds. "Well, I gotta go." Spiderboy said, pulling down his mask, his face turning a bright red underneath.

"Y-Yeah, go save your family Mason. And try not to die, okay?" flameeshadoww said, making Spiderboy laugh a little before he leapt out of the window, activated his rocket boots and flw back to New York City. flameeshadoww then turned back to her laptop and continued her chapter.

**. . .**

"No. Way. In hell." Dark Spider said, staring at Madison with angry symbiotic eyes. "YOU'RE BEHIND THIS?!"

"Of course. Do you really think anyone else was so well equiped for something this big?" Madison asked before raising her hand. "And it was a retorical question."

"But why?!" Dark Spider said loudly, hitting his cell as hard as he could, creating a loud thud sound. "WHY DO THIS TO YOUR OWN BROTHER?!"

"Simple. I was always compared to him. Always called second best. Well, now with everyone he loves gone and destroyed, it'll prove who is the better one out of us both." Madison said before the main room doors opened, revealing Ghost Face, dragging in Reaper and Ravage (who were unconcious) by the helms. "Throw them into Wade's cell." Ghost Face nodded before opening the cell door and tossing both femmes into the room with Wade, who was bound to the back wall of the cell. "Have you found Bumblebee yet father?"

"No my daughter. But he should be coming around this area anytime now." Ghost Face said before leaving the room, leaving Dark Spider with a confused expression on his face.

"Father?" He repeated. Madison nodded towards him.

"He was the other DNA doner that created me. He is my father in every way you can imagine, and more." Madison said before walking over to Trina's cell. Madison stared at the woman she once called a mother. "Not even you suspected I knew who my father was, you didn't even care to tell me who he was, you just stood by and looked down at your damned feet!" Madison yelled.

"I tried to protect you from this! This isn't what I wanted for you Madison!" Trina yelled as Madison narrowed her eyes at Trina before pressing a button on the console for her cell.

"Fuck you." Madison said as Trina was electricuted.

**. . .**

Bumblebee pulled into the alleyway right next to the Marche-Tech building before transforming, turning from cybertronian sized to human sized before rushing into the Marche-Tech building.

_I don't know why Mason told me to check out his mom's place for any signs of his dads. But, when it comes to Mason's almost never wrong._ Bumblebee thought as he raced up the stairs before reaching the top floor of the building where all of the high-tech secrets and things like that were mostly kept. _Hmm. Maybe here?_ Bumblebee thought before opening the first door to his right. His optics widened as he saw Peter, Wade, Reaper, Ravage, Dark Spider and Trina all in four different cells in the room. _Jackpot. And on the first try too!_ Bumblebee thought before something hit him from behind knocking him out.

"Finally. I thought you'd never get here!" Madison said as she dragged Bumblebee over to the other side of the room before racing out of the room, closing the door and activating a new simulation for the room. "Now, the fun begins!" Madison said with a evil smile.

**. . .**

Spiderboy opened the door to the top floor from the stairs. He narrowed his lensed eyes before looking over at the first door on his right, know what it was. He opened the door before his lensed eyes widened.

"Madison . . . What the fuck?!" Spiderboy said as he stared, just stared at the machine in front of him, which had everyone who had been captured bound to the wall with metal helmets attached to their heads.

_"Welcome Mason! Tonight, one of your family shall die! And it'll be __all__your__fault__!" _Madison sadi as the door behind Spiderboy sclosed behind him, trapping him in the room. _"Choose, wisely."_ Madison said with a evil laugh.

**To. Be. Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#27**

**Death in the Family.**

**Part 3**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"You're insane Madison." Spiderboy said as he observed the machine in front of him that currently held his two fathers, Peter and Wade, his boyfriend Bumblebee, his two other best friends Ravage and Reaper, his mother Trina, and his clone Dark Spider. All seven of them were a part of Spiderboy's family, and Madison, from now on was not. An evil laugh echoed through the room before a panel with seven buttons in front of it came out of the floor, each button was lined up with the section of the machine it would release.

_"I'm not the one who dresses up like it's halloween everyday, calls himself Spiderboy, dates a robot and has a voice in his head."_ Madison said, making Spiderboy raise a lensed eye in confusion.

"I don't have a voice in my head." Spiderboy said before looking down at the panel in front of him. Spiderboy pressed the button that released Bumblebee, freeing the mech he loved. He then pressed Ravage, then Reaper's buttons, realeasing them before he released his fathers. Dark Spider and Trina were the only two left now. "Sorry Dark Spider." Spiderboy said before his clone nodded understandingly a few seconds before Spiderboy pressed the button that realeased his mother. Nothing happened. Spiderboy stared at the machind for a moment before Dark Spider was released.

"What the hell?" Dark Spider said before his, Spiderboy's and Peter's spider sense went off.

"DOWN!" Spiderboy yelled as Rage leaked out of his and knocked everyone to the ground as a gun went off. Spiderboy looked up at the room door and saw Ghost Face standing there holding his pistol.

"Gotcha ya." Ghost Face said before racing out of the room. Spiderboy looked around the room before is heart sank. Everyone was alright. Everyone except for Trina, who had been shot in the stomach.

"NO! Spiderboy yelled as he leapt over to his mother's side. "No, No, NO, NONONONONONONONONONONO! Mom, stay with me okay?! PLEASE! STAY WITH ME! I CAN'T LOSE YOU! Not after all this time." Spiderboy said as he took his mother's head, squeezing it tight, yet gentley. Spiderboy then picked up his mother and held her in his arms. "Don't worry mom, everything'll be alright. Dark Spider carry mom and go up to the roof, Bumblebee you follow Dark Spider, I'll be right behind you guys. Ravage, Reaper, take my dads to the base, me, Dark Spider, Bumblebee and mom will be there soon after you." Spiderboy said as everyone left the room and went to the stairs. Spiderboy, Dark Spider, and Bumblebee raced up to the roof as Ravage, Reaper, Peter and Wade went downstairs to the ground floor. Bumblebee was the first one to the roof door. He paused for a moment before kicking the door open, racing out with his blasters ready.

"All clear." Bumblebee said before flying out of veiw. Spiderboy's eyes widened.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Spiderboy yelled as he leapt over Dark Spider and Trina and raced after the black and yellow mech. Spiderboy looked over to his right and saw Bumblebee being held by two men at the very edge of the rooftop.

"Not. One. Move." One of the men said as they forced Bumblebee off the edge a little. "Or your friend here gets the drop." Spiderboy growled, his lensed eyes turning a bright red for a momen before returning to black as he raced towards the two men. Both men released Bumblebee, sending him plumeting down to the streets below. Spiderboy leapt over the two and dive-bombed after Bumblebee.

"Hold on 'Bee!" Spiderboy yelled as he grabbed the black and yellow mech, spun a webline up to the top of the building, activating his rocket boots before swinging back up to the roof before conjuring up two guns, aiming at the two men and shot them both in the head. "NOBODY MESSES WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" Spiderboy yelled as he landed, two more gun-shots coming from the other end of the roof. Spiderboy and Bumblebee quickly looked over and saw Dark Spider on the ground healing from a gunshot to the knee and Trina, dead on the ground with a bullet in her heart as Ghost Face leapt off the building.

"Be seeing you kid!" Ghost Face yelled as he raced into the night as Spiderboy and Bumblebee raced over to Trina and Dark Spider. Spiderboy knelt down to his mother, trying to heal her as Dark Spider got off the ground.

"WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?! MOM! DON'T LEAVE ME! MOM! Please . . . Don't leave me." Spiderboy yelled as Rage leaked out of him, wrapping around Trina, healing all of her wounds in a atempt to bring her back to life. "No . . . no . . . no." Spiderboy said as he held his mother's life less corpse close.

**. . .**

It had been one week since Trina had passed and Mason was still trying to get over it. He just couldn't believe it. The one thing that he had wanted more than anything, a mother, had slipped away as fast as it had came, leaving him in total agony with the guilt of not being able to save her. Mason walked into the Marche-Tech building, which had been bought by STARK Industries. He had made a deal with his grandfather Tony about buying the place. He got all of the money that was made as long as the company remained the same as it was orignally. Mason took the elevator up to his mothers old room before noticing a note on the main console. Mason looked at the note for a moment before his eyes widened, tears swelling up within them. It had been from his mother.

The note read:

_Mason,_

_ Don't blame yourself for everything that happens. I know I was to die for months now, yet I did nothing to stop this. Because it is the way things have to go. You can not change everything for the better, somethings you can't change at all. Where there is life there is also death, no one has any control over that. At least not yet. You are the most powerful being in the multiverse thus far my son. And with your power must come monsterous responsiblity. My point is, we all have to pass on at some point in time. Everyone, imortal or not, we still must die. Do not blame yourself for everyone else's deaths, you'll only bury yourself in regret. LIVE you life. Don't drown yourself in possiblitys. I love you SO much Mason. I just wish I had spent more time with you. Love mom._

Tears slid down Mason's cheeks as he folded the note and placed it in his pocket. He then turned around and left the room and walked up to the rooftop where he then transformed into Spiderboy and swung off.

**. . .**

Spiderboy sat, perched against a glass wall, looking out into the city, taking it all in. He sighed before looking down at the street below, his lensed eyes widening at what he saw. Madison was in a crowd of people, staring up at him with a sort of sad expression on her face. Why? Spiderboy wanted nothing more than to leap down there and kill the vile girl there and now, but something stopped him. Something about her eyes, something deep inside him, something was holding him back. So, he did nothing, except stare into he saddened face as she stared back. A few minutes passed before Madison disappeared into the crowd. Spiderboy growled before returning to base.

**. . .**

"So, are we going to live here for now on?" Wade asked as Spiderboy walked into the base, transforming back into Mason.

"No. We're moving to a new apartment, a really expensive deluxe one. Don't worry Marche-Tech is paying for it all." Mason said before handing Wade a card with a key. "Address and key. Now, I'm going to bed. Love you dads." Mason said as he walked to his room quickly before slamming the door behind him. Mason then leapt onto the bed face-first, bouncing a bit before settling down. A few minutes later Bumblebee walked into the room.

"Mason? You okay?" Bumblebee asked as he sat down on the bed. Mason merely shook his head. "Mason, look at me." Bumblebee ordered. Another shake. "Mason . . ." Bumblebee said before Mason looked at Bumblebee, his eyes blood-shot red, tears covering the pillows. "Come here." Bumblebee said pulling Mason in close as they hugged, Mason sobbing into his chest plate. "Let it out Spider. Let it out."

"I-I-It's all m-my f-f-fault!" Mason sobbed before hugging tighter. "All my fault."

"No, it's not Mason, not it's not." Bumblebee said, making Mason face him. "It was Madison's fault, all her fault. You didn't do anything! Now stop putting yourself down!" Bumblebee said before kissing Mason on the forehead. "You saved us. You save us by yourself and you're still alive. Your mom is EXTREMELY proud of you." Bumblebee said with a smile. Mason smilied back as he wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Thanks 'Bee." Mason said before kissing the black and yellow mech on the forehead. Bumblebee smilied.

"No problem, now, let's get some sleep. We've been through alot in the past week and we need some rest!" Bumblebee said before he and Maosn laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

**End. Hope you guys enjoyed this issue and take care. Please review (no bad/mean reviews please) and stay tuned for the next issue! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#28**

**Nightmares.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

Spiderboy swung through New York City quickly, patroling the city with razor-sharp vision. Spiderboy dropped down to the closest rooftop and paused, taking a breather.

_I've been out here for the past three nights, with NO sleep, during the day I've been fixing everything that Madison had broken. Bumblebee is worried of course and I just can't . . . I just can't relax until I make enough things right to balance the wrong that my sister has done. What could have made her done this? And how does she even KNOW Ghost Face*?!_ Spiderboy thought as he leaned against the edge of the roof (Yeah, Dark Spider never told Spiderboy that Ghost Face is Madison's father -Mason). Spiderboy growled under his mask as he felt Rage leak out of his skin and slowly flowed over him, starting from his feet, to his legs, to his torso, then his arms, then his neck and finally his head. Spiderboy, now in his symbiote costume walked over to the other side of the roof and leapt across the street to the next roof, landing feet-first before making his way down the row of buildings ahead. _Whoever is comitting a crime tonight and crosses me, I feel REALLY bad to be you tonight._

**3 hours later . . .**

Spiderboy sat against the side of a building, his eye-lids feeling heavy. He had spent the past three hours searching the city. Nothing.

_Funny. The one night I __need__ to punch something, there's nothing to punch! _Spiderboy thought as his vision began to blur. _Woah! I-I'm REALLY tired . . . aren't . . . I?_ Spiderboy thought before closing his eyes, losing his grip on the building as he fell into a deep sleep. Spiderboy's mind falling deeper and deeper into sleep as he fell closer and closer to the ground. And then . . . he was caught by a amn in asgardian armor.

"Good work Executioner, now, come, we have to return the Spiderboy to Loki." The Enchantress said before she teleported herself and Executioner away.

**. . .**

_Spiderboy sat up on the ground. It was dark, pouring of rain, covering him in the pure substance. Spiderboy shook his head, hurting slightly._

_"Wh-Where am I?" Spiderboy thought out loud as he stood up._

_"Ah! You have FINALLY arrived!" Spiderboy heard a voice call out to him. He spun around to see the one person he never wanted to see at that moment. His mother, in a white night-gown. "It's alright son. It's alright to cry." Spiderboy looked at his mother, shocked to see her alive and well. "Come my son, come to your mother!" Trina said as the stomach area of her night-gown began to turn red. Right where the bullet had been. Spiderboy froze as the second bullet hole appeared at her heart, his mother's face turning a pale, pale white. "Mason?! What's the matter?! IT'S ONLY ME! YOUR MOTHER!" Trina screeched a deaffening screech, making Spiderboy cover his ears._

_"SHUT UP!" Spiderboy yelled as he dropped to his knees. "SHUT UP AND GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_"YOU KILLED ME! YOUR OWN MOTHER! AFTER __EVERYTHING__ I DID FOR YOU! THIS IS HOW YOU REPAID ME?!" Trina continued to yelled as she walked closer to Spiderboy. With each step the woman took a peice of Spiderboy would peel off and reveal Mason underneath. Step after step. Tare after tare until Trina stopped right in front of Spiderboy, only his mask and spider-emblem remaining. "But I forgive you." Trina said, giving out her hand to Spiderboy. "Take my hand my son, and join me." Spiderboy paused. Stunned by what was happening. He looked at his mother, then to her hand. His lensed eyes narrowed as he costume began to repair itself._

_"FUCK OFF YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Spiderboy yelled as he extracted his stingers and began brutally gutting the woman in front of him. "MY MOTHER IS __DEAD__! AND WHOEVER YOU ARE," Spiderboy yelled before cutting off the woman's head. ", you can go fuck yourself." Spiderboy said, holding the head by the hair, staring into it's eyes as it turned to dust within his grasp._

**. . .**

"NO! I WAS SO CLOSE! HOW COULD THAT NOT WORK?!" Loki yelled as he paced around the room. Loki paused for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Alright, if THAT is how you want to play it, then let's try again." Loki said before trying again.

**. . .**

_Spiderboy walked into a giant, almost empty room. The only thing in the room besides himself was Bumblebee's outline in the right corner of the room, where it was the darkest. Spiderboy raised a lensed eye at the outline._

_"Bumblebee?" Spiderboy called out as he walked towards the outline of the autobot scout. He froze as the outline began to transform slightly. His blood ran cold as the outline shifted and began to swirl, re-forming into something all to familliar to Spiderboy. A horrifyingly awful laughter filled the room as the ouline finished it's transformation, stepping into the light._

_"Missed me cous?" Carnage asked as he sent several tendrils to Spiderboy, the tendrils slithering around him._

_"G-GET AWAY FROM ME CARNAGE!" Spiderboy yelled as images of the two's past filled the walls of the room. "GET AWAY!" Carnage merely chuckled darkly at his younger sibling._

_"No cous, I won't. Not until I get what I want from you. What you always seem to deliver the best to me!" Carnage said as he walked closer to Spiderboy, the tendrils now begining to roughly rub against him._

_"F-FRAG OFF!" Spiderboy yelled as he managed to get his leg free, kicking Carnage in the face. Carnage wailed in pain as the tendrils released Spiderboy, the red and black teenaged superhero seizing his oprtunity to strike. Spiderboy quickly grabbed Carnage by both his arms and pulled the red symbiote apart, showering himself in Carnage's blood. "Okay, this guy knows how to scare me. But what he doesn't know, is that I don't let my fears take me over. I concure my fears!" Spiderboy said as he punched a giant hole into the back wall of the room. "Now, what's . . . next?!" Spiderboy said as his lensed eyes widened. In front of his was every super-villain he had ever heard of and __more__ beyond that. "Okay, bring it!" Spiderboy said before leaping into the army of villains._

**. . .**

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! HE STILL PRESSES ON?! EVEN AFTER ALL I HAVE THROWN AT HIM! HE STILL CONTINUES TO FIGHT?!" Loki yelled as the Enchantress yawned.

"Why did we do this again?" Enchantress asked with a bored tone, making Loki groan in annoyance. Loki turned to Enchantress, walked over to her, and bent down so their eyes met.

"With his powers, I can rule all! That is ALL you need to know! GOT THAT?!" Loki yelled in Enchantress' face. Enchantress merely nodded. "Good, now, how to weaken his mind more?"

"You can make him all alone, make him feel as if he can never have a life." Enchantress suggested. Loki waved away the thought with a 'no,no'. Then he thought of it!

"I know! I can make him feel as if he can never have a life! IT'S BRILLIANT! I'm glad I thought of it!" Loki yelled before returning to his work, the Enchantress merely rolling her eyes.

**. . .**

_"FINALLY!" Spiderboy yelled as he looked around, every single villain was now ether dead or knocked out. "I did it! What's next?!" Spiderboy yelled._

_"Now," Spiderboy heard a familliar deep voice say from behind him. Spiderboy spun around and saw Bumblebee, on his knees, beaten nearly to death, energon leaking from almost everywhere on his frame, and Ghost Face, standing over him, shotgun to the black and yellow mechs' back. ",I take your sweet, sweet Bumblebee." Ghost Face said with a grin. "Just like I took your mother."_

_"No." Spiderboy whispered the plea. Ghost Face merely smilied more before nodding a 'yes'. A moment passed, nothing happened. Then Spiderboy decided to act. He leapt at Ghost Face, attempting to save Bumblebee, but it was too late. As he leapt Ghost Face fired his shotgun, on the black and yellow mech. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Spiderboy yelled as Rage covered him from head to toe. "YOU FUCKING PEICE OF SHIT! YOU TOOK MY MOTHER FROM ME! MY SISTER! NOW MY BUMBLEBEE! YOU ARE __NEVER__ GOING TO TAKE __ANYONE__EVER__ AGAIN!" Spiderboy yelled as he beat Ghost Face to death. "__**NEVER**__" After another five minutes of senseless beating Spiderboy finally calmed down and returned to Bumblebee, the bot somehow still barely alive. "Bumblebee!" Spiderboy yelled as he held the mech close to his chest._

_"M-Mason . . . I-I L-L- . . ." Bumblebee began before his optics went black. Bumblebee was dead. Tears swelled up in Spiderboy's eyes, an uncontrolable sadness washed over him. He cried, burying his head into the black and yellow mech's chest._

_"No. No. No." Spiderboy said, continuing to repeat this. Over and over again before pausing. "Okay, that's it! I'm done playing your little games! Time for some payback." Spiderboy said, dropping Bumblebee's corps as it turned into dust. "This should work, or I'm going to be annoyed!" Spiderboy said as he opened a reality portal, revealing Loki, Enchantress and the Executioner in a room, standing around Spiderboy's body. "Hey Loki! Turn around!" Spiderboy yelled as he leapt into the portal._

**. . .**

"WHAT?!" Loki yelled as Spiderboy tackled him to the ground from behind. Spiderboy quickly shot a stinger out of hi wrist and hit Executioner in the head, killing him instantly before turning to Enchantress. Spiderboy hissed as he fired a webline at the her head, ripping it off with a tug of his arm. "HOW DARE YOU STRIKE A GOD!" Loki yelled, pushing Spiderboy off of him before getting up. Spiderboy picked up the Echantress's head.

"How dare I?! How dare you! YOU KIDNAPPED ME, TRIED TO ENSLAVE ME, AND TRIED TO CONQUER ASGARD, USING ME! ALL FOR A STUPID BITCH WHO DIDN'T EVEN LIKE YOU!" Spiderboy yelled before throwing the Enchantress' head at Loki. Loki caught the head, gasping in shock. "I know I can't REALLY kill you. That's why I'm calling this a warning." Spiderboy said before pushing Loki against the back wall of the room. "IF YOU EVER GO AFTER ME AGAIN, I'LL GET EVEN. OR SOMETHING WORSE WILL HAPPEN! Got me?" Spiderboy said before grabbing Loki's head. There was a pause as Spiderboy saw he fear in Loki's eyes. "Good." Spiderboy said a split second before ripping off Loki's head. "Stupid whiny bitch." Spiderboy said as he walked back through the reality ortal, re-awakening his body. Spiderboy got up off the table before smiling. "And none of their blood got on my suit! Sweet."

**. . .**

Spiderboy walked into the base with a slight yawn. Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper all ran up to him.

"WHERE WE YOU?!" Bumblebee yelled at the red and black spider-themed superhero. "You had me worried sick!" Spiderboy smilied a little, tears forming in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter!" Spiderboy said before hugging Bumblebee. "As long as I have you, I'm going to be fine!" Bumblebee smilied before sighing.

"At least you're alright." Bumblebee said before hugging back. There was a pause as Ravage and Reaper stepped back, letting the two have some room. Spiderboy smilied as he looked over to Ravage.

"Oh, and Ravage." Spiderboy said as he and Bumblebee separated. Ravage looked at Spiderboy confused for a moment. "Your art and fanfiction is getting better everyday! Keep it up!" Spiderboy said with a smile as he folded his arms. Bumblebee looked at Ravage with widened optics.

"YOU MADE MORE?!" Bumblebee yelled as Ravage's faceplate heated up.

"No, yes, I-uh-mean . . . GOTTA GO!" Ravage yelled before running away from Bumblebee, Spiderboy and Reaper. Reaper looked over at Spiderboy confused.

"She'll tell you later. Right now, she has to run away from 'Bee." Spiderboy said as Bumblebee ran after Ravage yelling the words 'get back here'.

**Well, this was a bit of a different issue for me to write. Hope you guys liked it! Please review, no bad/mean reviews please! Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#29**

**Shadow's Flame.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

The dark night casts a blanket of shadow across the city that never sleeps, incasing it in darkness. The lights brighten the darkness, protecting the people from the horrors in the darkness. But in the darkness, are they really protected by the light, or is it the darkness the one protecting them?

"C'mon babe, you're wasting my time! GIVE ME YOUR MONEY! Or I'll have to start cutting something!" A bald man wearing a pair of jeans and a black work-out shirt yelled a he grabbed a frightened woman in a red dress by the arm, holding a knife in his right hand within a deep part of a dark alley.

"NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO!" The woman shrieked as she dropped her red purse. The purse opened as it hit the ground, revealing all of the money within it. The bald man laughed darkly.

"Well, well, looks like I won't be needing you now, huh?" The bald man said before throwing the woman to the ground. The bald man then leapt on top of the woman, holding her down with his left hand as he brought the knife up to her face, cutting a thin peice of skin off. "Now, what should I carve into this pretty face of yours?"

"How about you leave her alone?!" A young female voice called out from the shadows behind the man. The bald man turned around, still holding the woman down with his left hand.

"Who's there?!" The bald man yelled in a sort of angry tone. The female figure stepped out of the shadows, wearing a completely purple jump-suit, a dark flame in the middle of the chest area of her costume. Her purple mask covered her whole head, except a small part in the back of her head that let her hair flow free. The girl reached out with her right hand, a black-ish purple-ish flame began to form in the palm of her hand.

"The name's Flameshadow. And people like you burn me up!" Flameshadow said as her entire body lite on purple-black fire, scaring the man enough to let the woman go and race off into the night, leaving the purse behind. The flames around the purple superhero disolved as she picked up the woman's purse and gave it back to her. "Here, you're safe now."

"Th-Thank, you." The woman said as she began to get her voice back. Flameshadow smilied at her through the mask before nodding, her body once again being lite on fire before she flw up into the night sky.

**. . .**

Mason walked out of his and Bumblebee's room and down into the main room of the base, activating the computer. The computer beeped, signaling a notifaction. Mason pressed the link and was sent to a articale about a mysterious purple-flaming superhero. Mason looked at the articale, intreged by this new superhero.

"Good morning Mason." Ravage said as she walked into the room.

"Morning Ravage." Mason said with a smile before looking back up at the screen. Ravage looked up at the screen, reading the articile.

"Wow, some who can control purple-ish and black-ish fire. Cool!" Ravage said with a smile. Mason smilied too.

"You two would probably be good friends, considering you're both pyromaniacs." Mason said with a smile before looking back at the articile.

**. . .**

Spiderboy swung through the bright streets of New York. It was now mid-evening and Spiderboy was hoping to find this new superhero, wanting to have a few words with her. Spiderboy landed on a nearby flag pole and looked around the street. He paused as he felt his spider sense go off.

"Hey there Spiderboy!" A famillar femal voice said from behind Spiderboy. Spiderboy turned around and saw Flameshadow behind him. Spiderboy smiled.

"How long?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye. Flameshadow looked at him confused for a moment.

"How long what?"

"How long have you had these powers?" Spiderboy asked, folding his arms.

"About two weeks, ever since we um . . . kissed." Flameshadow said, tapping her fingers together. Spiderboy shrugged a little.

"Okay, and what are you doing in New York?" Spiderboy asked as he stood up on the flag pole, meeting Flameshadow face to face.

"Well, my family just moved here a few days ago, we finally got all our stuff unpacked and put away today actually." Flameshadow said with a smile.

"Cool. Hey, can you do me a huge favor?" Spiderboy asked. Flameshadow nodded 'yes'. "Quit while you're ahead! The superhero buiz is too dangerous. Even if you have cosmic abilities or something, powers don't make the hero. You can get killed." Spiderboy said with a stern looked before jumping off the flag pole backwards, back-flipping before firing a webline.

"I know it's dangerous Spiderboy!" Flameshadow said as she flw beside Spiderboy. "But I want to make a difference instead of just writing stories all the time. I want to be like you. No, I want to help you. Be your sidekick or something." Flameshadow said. Spiderboy looked at her with a raised lensed eye.

"Sidekick?" Spiderboy repeated. Flameshadow nodded her head. "Okay, first off, no way. And second, I wouldn't ever have a sidekick, I'd have a partner. I don't like to think of people as having a lower worth and stuff like that, even if it is true. I don't care about stuff like that." Spiderboy said as he landed on a near by rooftop, Flameshadow landing right next to him.

"Okay, then I'd be your partner then. What's the big deal?" Flameshadow asked. Spiderboy pointed a finger at Flameshadow, with a sort of annoyed expression on his masked face.

"The point is that you'll ether be killed, or your family and everyone around you will ether be hurt or killed. That's the point!" Spiderboy said before there was a paused between the two. Spiderboy then turned around to leave before Flameshadow said something that struck a nerv.

"Is this about your mom?" Flameshadow asked. Spiderboy paused, just standing there in the middle of the rooftop. "That's it isn't it? You don't want me to end up like her. You don't want me to be hurt when you could have stopped it from happening." Spiderboy sighed.

"Yeah. You're right Flameshadow." Spiderboy said, holding back tears.

"I understand that you're goin through a hard time right now, but this isn't your decision. It's mine, and mine alone. And whatever happens, happens. And it will not be your fault." Flameshadow said before laying a hand on Spiderboy's shoulder. "Let me at least try." Spiderboy sighed again.

"Alright. Whatever, let's just go." Spiderboy said as he fired a webline and swung down the street with Flameshadow behind him.

**. . .**

It was now getting dark, the street lights were begining to turn on throughout the city and Spiderboy and Flameshadow were just looking out to the city.

"Well," Spiderboy began as he looked over to Flameshadow. "I honestly think you'll do a good job of being a superhero. But, just be careful okay?" Spiderboy asked Flameshadow.

"Of course I'm going to be careful! But I gotta go, my parents are gonna kill me if I'm late for super!" Flameshadow said before turning away, about to fly off.

"Okay, well, see you later." Spiderboy said with a smile before Flameshadow waved goodbye, flying off as Spiderboy leapt off the building and headed towards his home as well.

**End of issue 29. This was just a short calm issue I felt I should have added into the mix of this volume, so yeah. Anyways, stay tuned for the next issue. PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#30**

**Truth Be Told.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

Spiderboy and Dark Spider stood on a rooftop across the street from a old abandoned warehouse, just at the end of the docks.

"You sure the information was correct?" Spiderboy asked Dark Spider.

"Of course I'm sure! I sliced off the dude's left hand and foot! He wanted to live so he told me about her hideout. Also, what are waiting for? Shouldn't we just bust in there and take her out?!" Dark Spider asked with a sort of angry expression on his face. Spiderboy shook his head 'no'.

"We're waiting for Flameshadow. We'll need some extra fire-power for this. And I'm not using my reality powers, just in case Madison has something planned." Spiderboy said before activating the scanners in his lenses. "Well, I don't see anything too dangerous in there. Just some weapons on the market, but besides that . . . What took you so long?!" Spiderboy asked, turning around as Flameshadow landed on the rooftop.

"Hey, cut me some slack! It's hard enough getting out of my place during the day! At night's even worse!" Flameshadow said, crossing her arms with a huff. Spiderboy just rolled his eyes before taking something out of his belt and tossing it to Flameshadow.

"Here." Spiderboy said as Flameshadow caught the small device.

"What is it?"

Solid hologram projector. It generates a solid hologram that your subconcious can control, allowing yout to sneak out of the house whenever you want." Spiderboy explained before turning back to the warehouse. "Okay, now we strike."

**. . .**

"$5000." A masked man said. Madison, who was wearing a black leather suit only shook her head slightly.

"No, you are buying ten, extremely high-tech weapons that cost that amount by themselves! You are looking at $50,000 here buddy." Madison said as she folded her arms. The man growled before motioning another man in a mask to come over. The second man laided a suitcase on a crate. Madison opened the suitcase and smilied. "Thank you gentlemen. It has been a pleasure doing buisness with you!" Madison said as she began to walk off, letting the men take their purchased goods. She stopped as she noticed three large shadows becoming larger on the ground. "Oh shit!"

"MADISON!" Spiderboy yelled as he, Dark Spider and Flameshadow burst into the warehouse. Spiderboy quickly took out a spider-shaped ninja star and threw it at Madison, who avoided it as she raced off before Spiderboy, Dark Spider and Flameshadow landed safely on the ground. "You guys take out the thugs, I got Madison." Spiderboy said before racing after his once sister as Flameshadow and Dark Spider stayed behind and fought the thugs.

"So," Dark Spider said as he turned to the thugs. "who wants to get chopped up first?!" Dark Spider asked before lunging at the closest thug as Flameshadow began firing shadow fire-balls (back and purple fire-balls) around some thugs.

**. . .**

"WHY?!" Spiderboy called out from the other end of the room as Madison hid behind a stack of crates. "WHY DID YOU DO IT?! WHY DID YOU KILL HER?!" Spiderboy yelled as Madison heard things crashing and breaking around the room. "AND HOW THE HELL ARE YOU CONNECTED TO GHOST FACE?! HE TRIED TO KILL YOU REMEMBER?! Or did that thought go away when you two killed mom?!" Spiderboy yelled before the loud crashes stopped. In fact everything stopped. Every footstep, every breathe, every crash, bang and loud noise just seemed to be drowned out. Madison's eyes widened when she heard a loud *thud* come from above her. She looked up and was met by Spiderboy's black, cold lensed eyes. Madison leapt to her feet, about to run away, but Spiderboy leapt down and tackled her to the ground. "WHY?!"

"Because I hated her! She was ALWAYS comparing us both! No matter what I did you'd ALWAYS be her favorite." Madison said with a furious tone. "AND I HATE YOU JUST AS MUCH!" Spiderboy rose his fist as to finally end the girl in his grasp before something occured to him. Ghost Face. Where was he? And how were they connected? He had to know before ending the girl.

"How are you and Ghost Face connected? HOW DID YOU GET TOGETHER IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Spiderboy yelled as he got up, webbing Madison to the floor. "Talk. Now." Spiderboy said, narrowing his lensed eyes.

"He didn't tell you did he?" Madison asked. Spiderboy's looked hardened.

"He who?"

"Your clone, Dark Spider. He didn't tell you yet?" Madison asked again. Spiderboy's left eye raised a little. Tell him what? Spiderboy's spider sense then went off, he turned around before being met by Ghost Face, who held a gun up to Flameshadow's head.

"Let her go. And I'll do the same with her." Ghost Face said sternly. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes as Flameshadow took a deep breath, shaking uncontrolably. "Better hurry. I may pull the trigger if she doesn't stop shaking!" Spiderboy growled as he ripped the webbing off of Madison, setting her free. "Thank you." Ghost Face said before pushing Flameshadow into Spiderboy, knocking them both to the ground as he and Madison ran off.

"Nah, god! I'm SO sorry Mason, I let him jump me and Dark Spider." Flameshadow said as she and Spiderboy got up. Spiderboy sighed, his rage sub-siding.

"It's fine. As long as you're okay. And Dark Spider should be healing now." Spiderboy said as he and Flameshadow walked back into the other room, finding Dark Spider just getting up, both of his legs healing from their gunshot wounds.

"Oh! Hey! Sorry about the Ghost Face thing!" Dark Spider said walking over. Spiderboy narrowed his eyes at Dark Spider. "What?"

"What did she mean?"

"What did who mean?"

"Madison said you didn't tell me something. What did she mean by that?!" Spiderboy asked him eyes begining to turn a slight dark shade of red. Dark Spider paused, as to figure out a way to tell him easily. "Well?" Spiderboy asked, tapping his foot a little. Dark Spider sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ghost Face is . . . Madison's genetic dad." Dark Spider said, looking down at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with Spiderboy.

"Okay. Well, let's go home. Flameshadow, today's your lucky day." Spiderboy said before he began to leave the warehouse. Dark Spider and Flameshadow both looked at each other then back at Spiderboy before following.

**. . .**

"So, you're not mad?" Dark Spider asked with a raised eye. Spiderboy shook his head.

"Nope. Not at all." Spiderboy said as he activated the base's main computer, searching the multiverse for somewhere that needed his help. Spiderboy then heard a door slid open from down the right hallway, towards the holo-simulaters.

"Well, that was a good workout." Bumblebee said with a laugh. Ravage and Reaper both laughed too as the three of them walked into the main room of the base. Flameshadow's eyes widened at the sight of Ravage and Reaper, both standing in front of her. "Hey Mason, hey Dark Spider. Who's this?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic.

"You remember that person I told you about? The one who made up Ravage and Reaper? Well, this is she. Ravage, Reaper (and Bumblebee of course) meet Flameshadow!" Spiderboy said, waving over to the purple wearing superhero, who was too aw-struck to do anything.

"Wait, she made me and Reaper up?" Ravage asked, looking over to Spiderboy before looking back at Flameshadow. Flameshadow, now back to her senses, took off her full-face covering mask, revealing her face to everyone in the room before walking over to Ravage and Reaper.

"Th-This is a dream come true for me! Y-You don't know how honnored I am just to be standing here!" Flameshadow said before there was a pause. "I-Is it okay if I-um . . . Have a h-hug?"

"Well, if you're the one who made us," Reaper began before hugging Flameshadow. "it should be us to be asking that question. Not you." Flameshadow smilied, a small tear of joy slid down her face as Ravage too joined in the hug.

"This is a dream come true!" Flameshadow whispered a little louder than she meant to. Spiderboy smilied before pausing.

"Hey Flameshadow? Can I ask you a question?" Spiderboy asked, killing the sweet moment between the three.

"Hm. Oh, yeah, sure anything!" Flameshadow said with a joyful smile, wiping a tear of joy off her cheek. Spiderboy smilied under the mask a bit.

"Since we're going to be going to the same school and all, and since I've told you just about everything about myself and all of this, how about you tell me, and everyone here something. Your name." Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye. There was a slight pause in the air before Flameshadow sighed before shrugging.

"Sure, why not?" Flameshadow said with a smile. "My name is Skye, Skye Stacy."

"Skye Stacy. A very nice name." Ravage said with a smile. Skye smilied back.

"Thanks, uh, Ravage." Skye said.

"Well, this is going to be awkward." Spiderboy said as he located the closest universe that needed help.

"What is it?" Bumblebee asked as everyone looked up at the screen. Spiderboy cleared his throat, feeling his blood heating up and his head begining to spin.

"The Transformers Animated universe needs help with something." Spiderboy said as he got up from his seat, turning to Bumblebee, Dark Spider, Flameshadow, who was puttting her mask back on, Ravage and Reaper. "And we're all going. The autobots of that universe will need the help." Spiderboy said before Flameshadow raised her hand. Spiderboy gave her a raised eye of confusion for a moment before responding with a "Uh, yes Flameshadow?"

"What is our team name?" Flameshadow asked. Spiderboy looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know we are all a part of team prime, but we're our own unit here, we should have our own team name!" Flameshadow said with a smile. There was a pause.

"She has a point." Ravage said, crossing her arms before leaning against flameshadow, who merely smilied, glad that Ravage agreed.

"Yeah, she does." Spiderboy said with a smile. "How about we call ourselves . . . the Alpha team?" Spiderboy suggested with a shrug.

"That works!" Reaper said with a smile as everyone else agreed.

"Alright, then it's settled. We're now Alpha team. Now, let's go kick some evil aft!" Spiderboy said, opening a reality portal before leaping through with everyone behind him.

**End of volume 5! Hoped you guys enjoyed this volume. I have to say this one was REALLY fun to write, it's a major change to Spiderboy's life. He's becoming more out of tune with his humanity and being pushed to his limit of the dramtic and tramatizing. So yeah. Anyways, keep a look out for the next Spiderboy meets, and take care! PEACE!**


End file.
